Todo puede cambiar
by LadyEragon88
Summary: Después de recibir pésimas noticias, Courtney, sube a su auto e intenta alejarse del mundo que la rodea. Pero alguien más le enseñará que las cosas siempre pueden ser diferentes.


**Ficha de Datos:**

**Nombre del Autor: **Macarena Alonso**  
Seudónimo: **LadyEragon88**  
****Edad: **16**  
****Nacionalidad: **Argentina

**Titulo de la historia: **"Todo puede cambiar"**  
****Breve resumen de la historia: **Después de recibir pésimas noticias, Courtney, sube a su auto e intenta  
alejarse del mundo que la rodea. Pero alguien más le enseñará que las cosas siempre pueden ser diferentes.

**Categoría: **Romance Heterosexual**  
Sub-Categoría: **Drama

**OoOoOoO**

**Mi Historia:**

Podía divisar la carretera fría, húmeda y solitaria hacia los lados de mi auto durante la noche. No andaba muy rápido, intentaba despejarme. En cada árbol que dejaba atrás veía su rostro acechante, procurando que no lo olvidara jamás.  
Pude notar una leve luz a cierta distancia que a medida que me acercaba se hacía más fuerte. Mientras escuchaba mis suspiros algo mas falló, el motor dejaba de funcionar y el auto se detenía. Increíble… A pocos pasos se encontraba el destello anterior, un bar melancólico. Era una mujer de bien, nunca hubiese entrado allí. Pero el pequeño lugar poseía su propio encanto: bastante anticuado, pobre de luces y escondido entre la neblina. Golpeé mi cabeza en el volante, dejándola caer. ¿Qué mas tenia por perder? Era la más grande perdedora del día… Tomar algo en un antro así no me mataría… al menos eso esperaba.  
Procedí a bajarme, no se oía nada más que mis pasos en el pavimento y música muy baja y patética proveniente del mismo lugar. Entré temblando levemente y castañeteando los dientes debido al frío, mientras, observaba mejor cada detalle. Todos me miraban, era la nueva. Había muy pocos clientes, alrededor de cinco, creo: Un par de veteranos bebiendo whisky mientras jugaban a las cartas, tres mujeres de mediana edad sentadas juntas, se veían estropeadas, tal vez abatidas por la vida y eran las únicas que aportaban alguna risa ocasional. No tardé en descubrir que no eran cinco, sino seis: El más misterioso de todos, en el rincón más oscuro, se encontraba solo. No podía verle la cara, pero por su contextura me di cuenta que aún era joven. No debía quedarme parada más de tres segundos o empezarían a mirarme con ojos extraños, aun más de lo que ya lo hacían.  
Elegí la segunda mesa más cercana a la puerta, sin ninguna razón especial. Dejaba una silla vacía frente a mí, ya que la mesa era para dos. Eso me recordó por qué estaba allí, e inmediatamente una lágrima silenciosa rodó por mi mejilla. La removí enseguida, procurando que nadie la note. Pocos minutos más tarde una mesera se presentó ante mí, preguntándome de forma bastante descortés qué deseaba que me trajera. Por un momento dudé: no solía beber con frecuencia. Pero después de todo… hoy no era un buen día. O al menos uno normal.  
Ordené un Gin Tonic. Si tenía suerte, me ayudaría a olvidar por un momento. Justo antes de beberlo, casi por casualidad, vi por el rabillo del ojo que cierta mirada se interesaba en mis acciones. El enigmático chico del rincón me observaba con atención, se notaba, pero aún no podía terminar de definir su rostro entre las sombras de la noche y el bar. Debería haberme importado, o incluso asustado; sin embargo, ocurrió lo contrario: no le di ni la más mínima de las importancias y terminé de beber lo que había ordenado. Comencé con uno… tardé bastante en terminarlo. Pero después pedí otro, y otro… tardando cada vez menos en ver el fondo del vaso. Cada vez que empinaba el recipiente el misterioso joven me veía y yo le devolvía la mirada. Ahora el tema me intrigaba más. ¿Qué pretendía? Debería haber pensado en eso antes… empezaba a sentir los efectos del alcohol, y quería más. Cuando iba a levantar mi mano para hacerle una señal a la mesera, alguien se levantó y posó ante mí. Era él.  
Se veía mucho mejor de lo que aparentaba: tenía una figura escultural, cabello azabache y un par de ojos azulados que me miraban fijamente. Anonadada, lo miraba desde mi puesto en la mesa rectangular.

_-__¿Puedo?_ -_Me preguntó, señalando el asiento vacío frente a mí_.

Yo jamás hubiese manejado sola por esta parte de la ciudad, o por lo menos no de noche. Mucho menos hubiese entrado a un antro de mala muerte a beber. Pero lo que menos haría en esa instancia, sería hablar con un completo extraño ya habiendo bebido previamente y con mi auto descompuesto. No obstante, hoy era una excepción: estaba cometiendo todas las locuras que nunca antes había cometido en mi vida. Ahora bien, no había arribado a este lugar para socializar. Creo que era lo último que quería. Y además, conociéndome, si había bebido empezaría a contar toda mi vida pocas líneas después de haber comenzado la conversación.  
Aún así, no pude negarme: sus ojos tenían algo que me obligaba a decir que sí. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza. Sin rodeos, tomó la silla con su mano derecha y se ubicó frente a mí, inclinándose hacia atrás.

-_¿Sucede algo?_ -_Tuve que inquirir, en vista que no decía nada. A lo cual me respondió haciendo un signo negativo con su cabeza_.

-_No_.

-_¿Entonces…?_

-_Solo quería charlar._

-_Noté que me mirabas._

-_Mmm… Puede ser._

-_¿Puede ser? Vamos, no soy tonta. Me has estado viendo desde que llegué_ -_Sí, mis suposiciones eran más que correctas. El chico no solo era misterioso, sino extraño_.

-_Me llamaba la atención_.

-_¿Qué una chica entre a un bar? No creo que eso sea muy raro_.

-_No, no dije que fuese raro_.

_Ya estaba empezando a hacerme enojar con sus respuestas cortas que no iban a ningún lado__ -¿Entonces qué es? _

-_Nunca había visto a una chica como vos en un lugar como este_.

_Su respuesta me sorprendió, sabía qué clase de persona era… es decir, tenía razón. Jamás habí__a entrado a un bar de este tipo. _

-_Sí había algo más, entonces… -Dije._

_No me contestó, si no que en su lugar, me regaló una pequeña sonrisa. Una sonrisa dulce y amistosa. El primer signo de alegrí__a que había visto en kilómetros. _

-_¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

-_Courtney… Courtney Gallagher_-.

_Extendió su mano sobre la mesa, esperando __que la tomara para estrecharlas. _

-_Duncan Pierce_.

La tomé, e instantáneamente después de rozarla por primera vez me sorprendió el contacto. Era muy fuerte, pero suave a la vez, como si estrechara manos con un gigante delicado. Al separarnos recordé lo que estaba por hacer antes que llegara. Quería otra bebida, por más que vinieran cien extraños a hablarme me sentía miserable de todas maneras.

-_Meser…_ -_Estaba levantando la mano para llamarla cuando otra me la detuvo. Incrédula miré a mi acompañante_ -_…ra. _-_Me miraba tranquilo, como si nada _-_¿Qué?_

-_No deberías seguir bebiendo-_

-_No, no debería. Pero quiero hacerlo de todos modos_.

-_¿Por qué?_

-_Eso no te incumbe_.

-_Bien _-_Dejó mi mano otra vez, y la apartó de mí. -Hacé lo que quieras_.

Juro que iba a hacerlo. Pero no pude. En el momento en que mi acompañante sostuvo mi mano mi mente se trasladó al pasado. Pero en mi recuerdo no estaba en un bar, sino en mi restaurante favorito, hermosamente iluminado durante una noche de verano. La persona frente a mí era otra totalmente distinta, obviamente, y sostenía mi mano izquierda con otro propósito. Incluso recuerdo la forma en que retiró la cajita aterciopelada de su bolsillo para posarla frente a mí y que al abrirla me maravillara por siempre con el resplandor de un pequeño objeto circular que ubicaría en mi dedo después de decir: "¿Te casarías conmigo?"  
Me congelé en mi lugar, sin palabra alguna. En la parte inferior de mis ojos empezaba a sentir el calor de las lágrimas formándose una atrás de otra. No las detuve: estaba harta de pretender. Suaves trazos se dibujaron en mis mejillas, silenciosos… delatándome.

_-Ey… ¿qué pasa?__ -Preguntó mi acompañante. Se veía… ¿preocupado? No lo creo, era solo una desconocida._

_-No es… no es nada__._

_-__Si tanto deseabas otra bebida… solo…_

_-__No es eso. P-perdón, tengo que irme. -Hablé entrecortadamente, siendo aun más obvia._

Dejé el dinero de la cuenta sobre la mesa, y rápidamente salí de allí. Era una autentica masoquista, no había razón alguna para entrar a un lugar así y hacerme sentir peor. Mi ser lo buscaba, necesitaba su recuerdo...  
Apenas cerré la puerta del bar corrí hacia mi auto. Introduje la llave en el contacto… y nada. Como una imbécil había olvidado que estaba allí porque se había averiado. Todo me salía mal. No podía siquiera beber en paz. Dejé que los sollozos salieran solos, retumbando en la noche. Con mis manos en el volante, apoyé mi cabeza sobre el mismo, sin fuerzas. Si tan solo hubiese podido despertar de esa pesadilla...  
Pero mi momento melodramático fue interrumpido por un golpeteo. Giré hacia la derecha, una silueta en la ventana. Otra vez él. Inicialmente había creído que era callado y misterioso, pero ahora resultaba ser bastante persistente. O tal vez, simplemente, pensaba que era su culpa que me hubiese retirado de esa forma.  
Bajé la ventanilla para preguntarle que quería de una vez por todas, tema que nunca mencionó, ya que 'querer hablar' no me era suficiente. Pero no me dio tiempo de decir nada: cuando terminé de bajarla, él habló primero.

_-Lamento si te ofendí._

_-__Corrí las lágrimas de mi cara como pude para hablar mejor- No me ofendiste. Soy yo. Nos vemos luego… Supongo._

_-__Espera. ¿Tu auto está descompuesto, verdad?_

_-__Ajá… _

_-Puedo ayudarte con eso... Si querés._

Seguramente ningún mecánico iba a venir a las 2:00 AM a esta zona de la ciudad para arreglar mi problema, no tenia opción. Otro aspecto que Duncan tenía a favor era su gracia: El poco rato que habíamos compartido ya me daba cierta claridad sobre su persona. Si, no era muy hablador, pero tampoco era malo. A decir verdad, había algo en él que me gustaba, pero continué sin saber qué era.

_-__Está bien. -Dije, quitando la última lágrima._

Bajé del auto y mencioné como se había parado; luego, me pidió permiso para ver el motor. Arremangó los extremos de su camiseta de mangas largas y comenzó a tocar cablecito por cablecito. Como no tenía idea de lo que hacía, me quedé en silencio, aunque él no lo hizo.

_-__¿Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que pasó? -Dijo mientras trabajaba._

_-__No quiero hablar de ello… solo puedo decir que, tiene que ver con el hecho de que este aquí, ahora._

_-__Bueno… no sé si sirva de algo, pero… yo no voy a contarle a nadie._

_Permanecí en silencio varios minutos, creo que alrededor de cinco,__ analizando lo que había dicho._

_Sabía que iba a terminar haciendo esto tarde o temprano__._

_-Aún no se lo he dicho a nadie… ni siquiera a mi mejor amiga. _

_Levantó la vista y me sonrió tranquilo, dándome aliento__._

_-Te escucho._

_-No… no sé por dónde empezar._

_-__Siempre es bueno empezar por el principio._

_-__Es que… no sé cuándo empezó. Primero era un sueño… y ahora… todo se derrumbó._

_-__O sea… hubo un cambio drástico._

_-__Sí… Fue… Mi n-novio._

_-__¿Entonces él…?_

_-__¿Falleció? No. Peor aún… Me dejó. _

_Hubo un largo silencio entre__ ambos, seguramente no entendía._

_-__Disculpa que pregunte… pero ¿cómo puede ser eso peor?_

_-__Si hubiese muerto al menos sabría que murió amándome. Pero él fue el que me dejó. Y ahora sé que… prácticamente me odiaba. -Darme cuenta de todo ello no me entristeció, si no que me hizo sentir ultrajada y engañada. -No sé qué fue lo que pasó… Qué hice mal… -Me miraba inquisitivo, alentándome a continuar. -Llegué a casa después del trabajo y… -Me detuve, recordando cada detalle. -y… había una nota en la mesa. Decía muy poco…_

_-__¿Qué decía?_

_-__Decía… "Lo siento, pero no puedo continuar. No intentes buscarme, porque no me hallarás. Adiós." Y… nada más. -Suspiré, a punto de someterme a la ira. -Realmente pensaba… que esto iba hacia algún lado. Que él era el indicado. Pero me equivoqué como la peor… Estábamos comprometidos…_

_-__Lamento si te ofende… pero el tipo es un idiota._

_Me hirvió la__ sangre al oír que lo insultaba._

_-No te atrevas a hablar de él así. Estoy segura que…_

_-__Yo no te hubiese dejado._

El tiempo se detuvo, nos miramos en silencio en la triste carretera, nadie decía nada, todo estaba inmóvil. Me sonreía. Una hermosa sonrisa de lado. No me desagradaba; todo lo contrario, la devolví. No tenía idea de qué se proponía, pero de todos modos me generaba confianza y me ofrecía un hombro en el cual apoyarme.

_-__No deberías decirle eso a gente que conoces solo hace 30 minutos… -Dije avergonzada._

_-__Lo tendré en cuenta… -Habló sonriente, casi chistoso. -Bien… -Dijo bajando el capot. -eso es todo. No pude hacer mucho más sin herramientas, vas a tener que llevarlo al taller mañana._

_-__Toma. -Extendí mi mano para darle dinero. Me miraba como si estuviese loca. -Vamos, agárralo._

_-__No necesitas pagarme._

_-__Vamos, insisto._

_-__Definitivamente no. "Nos vemos luego… supongo." -Dijo imitándome. Tuve que rendirme._

_-__Nos vemos… y gracias… por todo._

_-__No es nada. -Y dándome una última sonrisa, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. _

El frío congelaba hasta los huesos, pero sorprendentemente él no había venido en auto. Esquivaba los pocos que había y caminaba a un lado del camino. Pensaba caminar hasta su casa.

_-¡Espera! -Grité.__ -¿Vivís cerca de este lugar?_

_-__No… no. En realidad, vivo en la otra punta de la ciudad._

_-__Puedo llevarte si querés, hace demasiado frío. Además, necesito retribuirte de algún modo. Es lo menos que puedo hacer._

_Sopesó la posibilidad durante unos poco__s segundos antes de responderme._

_-Está bien… supongo que puedo dejarte hacer eso. Deberías ser abogada, con tu persistencia no perderías un juicio. -Comenzábamos a caminar hacia mi auto._

_Reí levemente.__ -Lo soy._

_-__¿De verdad? Wow… excelente._

_-__Y vos… ¿de qué trabajas? -Le pregunté mientras nos subíamos._

_Ya dentro, me respondió. -Bueno… fui dos años a la universidad, pero no era para mí. Y ahora continué con la profesión de la familia y… me hice policía._

Era el policía más extraño que había visto, y eso que trabajando como abogada conocía a muchos. Pero él no se parecía a ni a uno solo con el que me hubiese topado antes.  
En fin, las conversaciones fueron variando mucho. Intentábamos conocernos mejor, y lo estábamos logrando, la confianza crecía a cada palabra. Por un momento llegué a olvidar por qué estaba allí, esa noche. No sé de qué forma había logrado desterrar la tristeza y soledad de mi mente por todo ese lapso de tiempo, pero lo había hecho… y eso era lo único importante. Incluso llegué a reír unas cuantas veces.  
Él era divertido, contándome anécdotas y situaciones por las que había pasado, cada vez más suelto de palabras, y resultó ser completamente opuesto a mí: Le gustaba salir, la soltería, música que hasta el día de hoy no le encuentro sentido y muchos otros aspectos que en otras personas hubiese encontrado desagradables. Sin embargo, absolutamente todo ello, junto en una sola persona, con un par de ojos así, me atraía.  
Sus miradas no me eran indiferentes. Estoy completamente segura de que no era la clase de chica que le gustaba, pero me miraba como si lo fuese. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso ya había olvidado a… aquel otro? Era demasiado pronto, y solo había pasado una hora y media desde que mi actual acompañante me dirigiera la palabra por primera vez. Tenía que pensar que, si lo volvía a ver alguna otra vez en mi vida, sería por casualidad...  
Nunca sabría mucho sobre él.

_-__Bien… ahora dobla a la derecha. -Me dijo, dándome indicaciones de cómo llegar a su hogar. -Es ahí, la que tiene una puerta negra._

Estacioné y saqué mis manos del volante, dispuesta a despedirme de él. Al girar, vi que él, al igual que casi todas las veces, se había adelantado y ya me estaba observando. Bajo su mirada tranquila, se dibujó una sonrisa. ¿Por qué era que me sonreía tanto?

_-__¿Qué? -Tuve que preguntar. Sospechaba que pretendía algo._

_-__Sabes que… no me senté en tu mesa solo para hablar… ¿no?_

Finalmente era hora de la verdad.

_-Tengo que admitir que… lo veía venir. Pero aún no sé por qué. -Me emocionaba saber que se sentía atraído hacia mí pero también temía confirmar que la espera de algún tipo de recompensa había sido la única razón detrás de su amabilidad._

_-__Porque desde el momento en que entraste… supe que si no me acercaba a tu mesa y me iba sin dirigirte la palabra… no me lo iba a perdonar en mucho tiempo._

Mi propio mutismo ocasionaba escalofríos, cortante como el cristal, pacífico como la brisa. No sabía qué decir, estaba atrapada, improvisar no era lo mío: siempre obraba con un plan.  
Colocó su mano en la manija de la puerta y se pudo oír el clásico sonido del seguro del auto destrabándose. Volvió su mirada hacia mí, seguramente decidido a despedirse.

_-__Bien… si ya no hay más nada que decir… -Comenzaba a abrir la puerta._

Veía su decepción. No había dicho lo que él deseaba oír…

_Pero lo haría._

_-__Espera… -Se detuvo inmediatamente en su lugar y con ojos casi suplicantes aguardó. -Creía que esta iba a ser una de las peores noches de mi vida… es la primera que paso sin él después de mucho tiempo. Salí completamente sola por una zona peligrosa en medio de la oscuridad, bebí y entablé más que una conversación con un extraño. Yo no soy así… No sé por qué lo hice. -Giró su rostro a un lado. Sabía exactamente qué pensaba: que estaba excusando mi rechazo. -Pero sí se una cosa. -Otra vez volvía a mirarme, esperanza trazada en su inocente sonrisa. -Tampoco voy a perdonarme en mucho tiempo si no te beso antes de que te vayas._

No tuve que agregar más. Ahora si ya no había más nada que decir.  
Tomó los lados de mi rostro entre sus dedos muy suavemente y me fijé una última vez en el poder de su mirada antes de dejarme llevar lo que quedaba de la noche.  
No sé por qué prácticamente me entregué a un hombre al que acababa de conocer. Tal vez fue acción del despecho, la melancolía, la bebida, o su hipnotizante mirada. No lo sé, no pretendo entenderlo de todas maneras, y a decir vedad no me arrepiento de la decisión que tomé.  
Nos quedamos allí, dibujando la eternidad cuerpo a cuerpo en su humilde hogar… aquel, con la puerta negra.

**OoOoOoO**

Finas líneas de luz cálida se asoman por la ventana, invitándome a seguirlas. Pronto me uniré a ellas, pero antes debo hacer una última cosa. Silenciosa, busco lápiz y papel en mi bolso, y al encontrarlo escribo mi número telefónico en él. Dando unos pocos pasos llego al borde de la cama, donde él aún duerme, acariciado por las sabanas blancas. Beso su frente a modo de despedida y coloco el papel en su almohada, implorando que al despertar sea lo primero que vea.  
Anoche sentía que no sobreviviría, que mi futuro pasó de estar escrito en piedra a ser un vacío obscuro sin nada a su alrededor. Pero ahora, comenzando a aprender a jugarme por lo que siento y deseo y sabiendo que todo puede cambiar, puedo afirmar con seguridad que la pasada noche estuvo lejos de ser una de las peores, para convertirse en una inolvidable.

_**Fin**_

**OoOoOoO**

**Créditos:**

**Esta historia no se podría haber logrado sin la ayuda de:** CarmillaD, Sofi, Jaquie, MarylinnDxC y Rosita.  
Gracias Chicas, lo aprecio como no saben. Gracias.


End file.
